


Inner minds

by Sekumei



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I swear they'll all appear later on, This point of view hurts my soul, Why is this so difficult, my soul hurts just by writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekumei/pseuds/Sekumei
Summary: A story completely written in first person point of view from the C3 member's individual perspectives.





	Inner minds

**Author's Note:**

> IS THIS WHAT PEOPLE CALL VENT WRITING? GASP
> 
> The time period for this chapter will be when Tsurugi was 19 and Mikuni worked alongside him in C3 xoxo

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_The alarm went off, it's noise reverberating around the room as the sound of moving fabric was heard above him. An arm extended over the side of the top bunk in search of the noisy machine which had disturbed both their rests. His mind completely hazy, the blond felt around for the source. His patience was clearly running thin; he couldn't tolerate the sound any longer and shoved the poor thing off the side as it crashed into the floor, it's pieces popping apart as the gears rolled around the floor and stopped after running into the walls._

_A raven-haired man lurked beneath on the bottom bunk, softly breathing as if he hadn't heard a single thing. He hadn't had any sleep whatsoever for the past few nights, and a little clock wasn't going to ruin that rare experience of his. Unfortunately, his roommate didn't have the same mindset and sought the complete opposite of what Tsurugi had wanted._

_The ladder shifted slightly as the Alicein's weight was put onto it. He climbed down quickly, hopping onto the floor once he neared the bottom and grimacing at his still-sleeping partner. That  just wouldn't do. He wasn't allowed to sleep so luxuriously if he wasn't._

 

* * *

 

 

"Wake up! You're oversleeping, you carefree bastard!" 

The voice was familiar. Sleep was rare, and I wanted nothing more but to lose myself in it further, but Touma's commands meant far too much to me than the blissful darkness of my mind when I was lost in my emptiness. I opened one of my eyes slightly to glance up at my temporary comrade. Temporary, only because there weren't many able to tolerate C3, or even me. Touma was one of those few exceptions. Even Jun and Yumi had begun to get tired of the repetitive C3 schedules. Naturally, my feelings would never be understood. No one will ever be able to empathize with me. A slave for C3 since childhood. I never really had an option in choosing my destiny, did I? I submitted myself completely at the beginning. It's nothing I really care for in the end, since the past is the past after all. All I'll end up doing is forgetting everything all over again. 

"Go back to bed, Kuni-chan~"

For once, I had one of those rare morning voices. One of those unusual times when your speech would falter, the pitch of your voice would get played around with, and raspness would be heard in it's entirety. It's a pleasant feeling, actually. It makes me feel like I'm human, and not just some dog who's at everyone's beck and call. A blanket didn't cover me, nor was a pillow underneath my head. The blanket had been cast off awhile ago, and apparently in my sleep the pillow was pushed off too. Unlucky for me, but that wouldn't stop me from doing what I wanted to do most.

"Like hell I'll go back!" My noisy roommate replied.

I felt myself tip to the edge slightly as weight was placed on the bed. He was most likely going to make me roll onto the floor, but it's not as if I particularly cared. Either way, it wasn't as if they were going to be late to the meeting or anything. Especially with all the secret pathways I know of that I'd taken my sweet time memorizing during the entirety of my stay here. The only way I was really able to get around C3 freely was because of those hidden passageways. If it weren't for my knowledge of those, I probably wouldn't have turned out as lazy as I did. 

"You're so noisy early in the morning~ Kuni-chan's dedicated to his job isn't he?" 

It had been a few weeks since Mikuni's arrival in my room. To be honest, it was still difficult to adapt to his presence. I, myself, hadn't changed at all ever since day one. When I first started, I played spot the difference with the days on my calendar. I marked them and thought over the events which coursed through the entire day. There was hardly anything which made them different from each other. I began to take note of that on the third week of the job when I first began. The game continued on for awhile, and before I knew it, I stopped. Maybe it was because of my dedication to my job, or maybe because Touma began to work me more than ever at the time. I'll never really know in the end.

"Just because you have shit habits doesn't mean you have to ruin my life too." He snarled.

There was a pressure at my wrist, which I assumed was his hand clasped around it. With the amount of force he was putting in, there was gonna be marks left over. He wasn't cute at all, this partner of mine. The only thing really entertaining about him was when he put aside his pride and pulled off silly shows- The result of my continuous pranks on him. It was funny to watch, especially his outbursts immediately afterwards. Apparently I have a talent for ticking people off. I never really understood how I picked it up.

"How mean~ I'm trying my best you know." 

Sitting up, I criss-crossed my legs almost immediately, gazing at him carefreely. I made sure to meet his eyes; for whatever reason, that infuriated him the most. The thing with Mikuni is that regardless of what I do, he'll lose his temper. He was different from Yumi because Yumi remained consistent. On the other hand, the Alicein was a tad bit bipolar. He was careful with his words, and his attitude varied depending on the person he was speaking to. With me, he'd spit countless insult after insult. Not that it was something I really paid much mind to, I was used to it. With those who weren't degenerates like me and actually seemed to have some form of humanity and respect, he treated them politely. 

"No the hell you're not. Now get your lazy ass up and get ready. At least TRY to look presentable. You already humiliate me enough." He face-palmed as he paced back and forth in the room. Most likely pondering on what to do with me. Overreacting for no reason; very aware for his age. 

"You know~~ If you're so concerned, then you should stop caring about me. I'll get ready on my own~ Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself anyway?" 

"You make it difficult to do that. I have faith in my ability, but as for you? NO WAY IN HELL DO I EVEN SEE POTENTIAL."

He was getting more and more violent with each passing moment. The only clock within their room was the one Mikuni had broken just moments ago. If they were late, Mikuni would be the one at fault, but, judging by how the universe works, somehow it'll be my fault and I'll probably get another scar or two. That was my routine. I was never let off easily, and I doubt my young partner here even cares. If he were to find out, would his perspective change? 

"Right, right. Go ahead and get ready. I'll follow after you~" 

"Like hell you will." 

"You've been saying that a lot, you know? Didn't you grow up in a rich household? Are you allowed to say that, young master?" 

Mimicking the tone that one of his servants would have most likely used, I burst into laughter. The tone was more proper than what I'd been using despite how low I proved to be. It was interesting to behave in a way that one of his servants would. After all, they had at least some self-respect in contrast to me. Ah. No, no. Bad me. I'm not allowed to. Shouldn't have done that.

"You're getting on my last nerve, Tsurugi-san." I watched as his hand ran through his hair and he let out a heavy sigh. He was completely fed up with me, it was clear on his features. At the beginning, this boy had the perfect mask set up for those around him. Never once had he put that mask up around me, and it always brought a smile to my lips. I felt special when he was being himself. When he was curious and asked me questions out of curiosity, in which I always replied honestly~ Though not without a little bit of teasing of course.

"When  _haven't_ I been? Haha! You're funny, Kuni-chan! Too early in the morning for you~ Go to bed, go to bed~"

"You've got to be kidding me." 

"Are you fine with this? All the time you've been wasting trying to get me up~ You care for me THAT much? You really shouldn't waste your time on me, Kuni-chan~"

"STOP WITH THE IRRITATING NICKNAMES AND JUST-" His palm connected with his forehead harshly. Did he finally remember that I can't be persuaded? Massive face palm. Now, the question~ When do I stop this game of ours? The walls were talking back, but nothing lasts forever.

"I'll pay you if you just get up and get ready." Finally remembering what gets me going! How nice~ I didn't even need to say anything, not that I wanted to to begin with. In truth, the bed was comfy, but if it was a job, it was a job. Thus the unfortunate fate of a wage slave. Reluctantly, I rolled off the bed and pushed my hands against the floor as I stood myself up. 

"Happy?" The word rolled off my tongue teasingly as I stretched off to the side, one hand in the air and the other touching the floor, then the other side. 

"Wow, wow, I feel stiff~" I rolled my shoulders as satisfying pops were heard with every movement. In return, I got a disgusted glare. 

".."

"I'll be waiting for my payment then~" Without any hesitation, I glided past him to get to the bathroom, softly shutting the door behind me as a clicking sound was heard to indicate the door had locked. He wanted me to have self-respect, so I'll have it. There was really no point in locking doors. Though that was my entire thought process my entire life. No secrets, keep secrets, stay alone. Touma broke one of those rules, not that it really mattered. Due to his actions, I got myself a playmate, if only temporarily. We weren't supposed to play the friends game. I knew that best. 

"Oi! Open the door you--!" Loud banging was heard as the door shook. Kuni-chan back at it again~ 

"Ehh? Why? I'm in the bathroom! You beast! That's disgusting~" Was my reply as I turned the sink on to wash my face. When was the last time I properly took care of myself and woke up like this? 

"Hm~ hm~ hmmm~~" Humming to irritate the lovely person outside of the door. It was my way of saying that I was going to be taking my sweet time and he wasn't going to coming in anytime soon.

"Jeje!" The muffled voice said as the sound of reloading guns was heard on the other side.

"Oh crap-" Almost immediately, I leapt off to the side towards the bath, landing in it gracefully as I relaxed myself within it. It was a tight squeeze, but I was flexible and small enough, there was also the fact that I spent a lot of time in the here so I was used to it already anyway.

 Bullets penetrated wood as the lock rendered useless. The mirror shattered as the projectiles became lodged in the wall. A low whistle came from my lips as I awaited his next moves. Despite the door being already so terribly broken, Mikuni kicked it harshly as the door fell inwards, landing on the sink. The tiled floor helped the door stay in it's position without sliding, which didn't seem to be the ideal scenario for Mikuni. How was he going to get in now? And if he were to come in, how was I going to get out? 

His shadow was clear on the door, but he didn't move. Adding onto the suspense? 

"..."

It wasn't like I was scared or anything, but the silence was enough for me to be able to hear my own heartbeat. If a pin were to drop, it would echo. It was rare moments like these which I disliked. Having this much silence reminded me that I was still alive and breathing.

"...' 

More silence. It was like I was back in the days without a conversation partner. Standing right there, but not saying a word; I wasn't sure if it was his way of taunting or if he was just too furious to say a single thing. Regardless, I didn't dare say a word. I'd always played the rabbit part in our plans, I was always the one who ran. This situation wasn't any different. Though escaping would take just a little more effort due to the one way in, one way out room I was in.

"Three seconds." Oh? Wait, wait, wait.

"Three..." Is he serious?

"Two.." Too late now.

"One..." Now we wait.

"Zero." There was still no sound. No gun movement, not even a single rustle of clothing. The shadow that was cast onto the door withdrew as feet stepped silently and got farther away, becoming inaudible. 

"Kuni-chan?"

It wasn't as if I wasn't used to silence, it was just too sudden for someone who was there to disappear within the next second. Out of desperation, I slowly began to crawl out of the tub and onto the tile. The floor was dry beneath me, having not seen water for quite some time. Whenever I took a bath, I always seemed to fall asleep before turning the water on, then I woke up the next morning and walked out forgetting that I was even trying to shower. I crept over to the doorway and peeked my head around the corner in search of that troubled partner of mine which had been tormenting me the entire morning about getting ready. Nowhere to be seen. 

"Aw~" Another potential friend gone and wasted. Oh well, just have to carry on like I used to before he arrived. Standing up on my feet, I dusted my hands off as I stepped over the broken door to the clean room I had originally been in. Being as awake as I was, it was too late to try and sleep it off some more. Mikuni was too stingy for his own good. Not used to not having his way? Spoiled. There was a time where I wondered what it was like to grow up with everything i wanted, but I discarded the idea because I just couldn't imagine it. Having something I wanted. Was that even possible? 

Since the idea of resting was out the window, I intended to just grab my C3 jacket and leave for the meeting, but there was slight reluctance in leaving on my own without seeing Mikuni once more. He promised to pay me if I woke up and got ready, which I at least did  _somewhat._

It couldn't be helped. If I showed up alone then everyone would just come to the conclusion that Mikuni couldn't tolerate me anymore and left. Nothing new. 

I moved over towards my bunk as I sat down, one leg on the floor and the other bent towards me beneath it.

I'll let him have his fun and games. Strike me here.

I am the target.

**"Jeje!"**

His Servamp which had always been coiled around him dropped from above in his snake form as his teeth cut into the skin of my arm. It wasn't as if he was venomous, so it wasn't as if it was necessarily painful. I knew there'd come a day when he turned on me. 

All this after a little rebellion to waking up? I thought he'd been forced to grow up since young, but it seems he's still a child after all.

**"My fair lady!"**

Fingers snapped as a black noose appeared around my neck, along with the figure of a woman; the rope was wrapped around both her arms. One side had me on it, while the other had Abel.

The first time he showed his lead to me was just a test run. After finding out that it worked, he seemed shocked. As if it wasn't supposed to. He's changed a lot. More than I have in the past few months.

I could feel my consciousness fading, spots of black distorted my vision. Since the beginning I'd been taught that I was to work until I die. That applied didn't it? But, for whatever reason, I didn't want to die. And so, I clung to dear life as I clawed at the rope around my neck. Last time, Jeje had been the one to save me, but, miracles don't happen twice. He wasn't going to save me, not now. Things were different back then.

" _Die-"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _"-here."_ _Mikuni was clearly bloodthirsty, wanting to desperately end my life. We were within the C3 compounds where everyone was free to watch, but I doubt he was concerned. Ending my life was all he cared for._

 _"Die here, right now, Tsurugi-san."_ _He was completely serious. Both of us have changed, this wasn't the fun and games of the past._

_I struggled to keep myself awake with the same tactic of trying to lessen the tightness of the rope around my neck with the space of my fingers, not wanting the image of him to fade away once more. I'm going to burn it into my mind this time. This moment._

_"Now.. what will happen first? Tsurugi-san? Will you lose consciousness first, or will you cancel your magic? Choose whichever one you'd like.."_

_"It's gotten a lot heavier than before."_

_It has, hasn't it? My hands dropped to my sides as I gave into fate._

_I wouldn't mind dying by your hands, Mikuni. I always believed that you were the one. That you were the only person who could truly save me._

**_"Tsurugi-san!"_ **

_Snap._

_Oi, oi. Stop, what are you doing?_

_**"Tsurugi-san! Are you alright?!"** _

_Why'd you do that?_

_**"Thank god.."** _

_I was supposed to die._

_**"I was afraid you were going to die.."** _

_Don't. Don't._

_**"I'm really glad that you're okay!"** _

_Don't give so much meaning to my life. Stop making me believe that I deserve to be alive..._

 


End file.
